


baseball

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [65]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Happy Birthday Kuwata Leon, Introspection, POV Second Person, Short, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: there are a lot of thingsyou never meant to do.
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 9





	baseball

you never-

meant, to give her an impossible task,

really.

but of course, 

you think,

staring down the monochrome bear,

there are a lot of things

you never meant to do.

killing sayaka,

for one.

covering it up, 

for two.

(though that

goes hand

in hand

with one,

really)

dying to baseballs,

for three.

isn't it ironic,

that what once was

your life

is now

your death?


End file.
